Presently, a power battery normally comprises a positive electrode, a negative electrode, an electric core formed by overlapping a plurality of layers of flexible electrode plates, an electrolyte, a battery cover plate and a battery housing for accommodating the same. And further, a spacer may be disposed in a space between the positive/negative electrode and the battery cover plate.
Normally, the power battery with a high capacity has a large volume. Meanwhile as the electric core is formed from a plurality of layers of flexible electrode plates, it may be broken or damaged during storage or transportation. Further, when there is more than one electric core in the power battery, the positioning of the electric cores inside the battery housing may render further difficulty due to the loosening of the electric cores contained therein.